The Untitled Story
by Zimme-NaLu
Summary: Michaella(Lucy) was hurt by her father and ran away from home and started attending his father's friend school at Magnolia. She is hiding from her father and while she is at it she is finding team mates to accompany her to her quest. She meets her old friends and is drawn to Kiyoto(Natsu) everytime they meet. Which is like EVERYDAY.


**This is an important announcement so read it! or you'll go confused!**

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating my U5 story but I do have a bloody good reason for it! I was banned from using my com and phone and couldn't update. you don't want to know why i was banned. so to make it up, I'm gonna make another story believe me it's still based on NaLu but the names and characteristic of the character will be different. But some will stay the same. I'm hoping for this story to be so much better than the U5! I will update the U5 story once i have a time to, but I think it's gonna die O.O

some e.g:

Lucy Heartfillia- Michaella Chamzee - blonde long hair and blue ocean eyes

Natsu Dragneel- Kiyoto Dragneel - black but brown and red eyes

Gray Fullbuster- Teiji Dragneel - orange hair and black eyes

I shall not spoil your curiousity, so here goes nothing! I present to you! Err... actually I haven't thought of a name for it yet so give some feedback on what title should I give...

Fairy Tail is not mine! But I seriously wished it was!

* * *

**Michaella's POV**

"Ms Cham-"

"Please call me Michaella" I nterupted. I was walking back and forth in front of a stunning collection of books. The principal, Sir Makarov, and I was in the library of Magito Magnolia Academy.

I shall give you a brief intro of my so called life now, my name is Michaella Chamzee, but I hate my last name so I just drop it. As you can see, I am with the principal but not because I am in trouble or anything but because I just suddenly pop out in front of him just a while ago. And I am just about to start entering this school starting from today to shelter me away from my father.

He was short, like really short. I think he's only until my hips. Though he's short he was way mature and older than me judging by the way he speaks and looks ofcourse. I know state the obvious? He was standing only three feet away from me with he so called walking stick. His grey hair was combed nicely behing his head. His black onyx eyes staring at me, "Michaella" he started. "Does Jude knows you are here?"

I pulled out one book that has a title 'The Origin of Namuta Powers' and opened it at a random page. "No sir. I ran away from home and have no intention of going back", I replied not taking a peek at him.

I heard him sigh and I can feel him looking at me with his worried eyes. "You know very well that your fatehr can just destroy this school with a snap of his fingers right?"

"I know. But he wouldn't destroy something his friend treasures a lot and besides he wouldn't think I'm here"

"Anyway, what made you use that sphere that I gave you years ago?"

"You said when I'm in trouble I should use it when there is no way out. And I was", I close the book in my hands and put it back. "Not just that, but also I'm looking for a team"

"A team?", he eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, a team. You see, I received a letter from the council asking me to search for a strong team. The council wants me to be accompanied on a dangerous quest to find..." I look away for a brief second thinking through if I can trust this person and not get hurt like my father did when i told him about the letter. I look back at him "to find the eight swords of the ultimate wizard" I rolled my eyes thinking if the 'ultimate wizard' even exist.

I saw his eyes grew bigger and blinked it many times before he started talking again. "the eight swords? Why? I thought it was best if we didn't find them for the world's safety?"

I sighed keeping my cool, "They say that they found out that a group of teens has collected two of the swords and they are not good guys. They came from the dark seide, they are not sure why they are collecting the swords but we have to move fast and collect the other swords before they do as we don't know what they are up to"

"B-but. Why you out of may stronger people? I ma not trying to belittle you or anything Michaella but why?"

"Maybe because for example if they put you, you'd die of a heart attack because you're not as strong as you were before and you're going to handle people in my age. Touch wood"

"You have a point there" and we smiled at each other. "It's good that you came here Michaella, but I am not sure if your friends remembers you. I mean you were a guy then"

I nodded, "Sir, please pass me my timetable later. Which way to the clinic?"

"Are you wounded?"

"Just a scratch. No biggie, but has to be treated" I lied, it's a wound that is given by my father.

"Do you want me to escort you there?"

"Ah, it's okay. I can manage it" so he gave me the route "I shall observe your students tehn" and excused myself. I walked down the corridors and encountered two girls who was amazed how I look like a foreigner which I really am and then they started talking about the fake foreigners and how I can be one of them too which made me all sad. Then I rememberedmyself when I was still a kid and was entering this school but not this side of the school but at the side where grade school students attend it. Then remembered how everyone mistaken me as a guy because of my name and how I look like. I had two best friends then, Kiyoto and Teiji, we were popular among the girls and they go gaga over us.

Kiyoto is the cool but silent one, he likes to read a lot and I have big crush on him. He only talks when somebody starts teh conversation. Teiji is the active and cute one, he can talk like non-stop the whole day. Well I was the prince charming idol. It was good times. I kept on walking but seems to be going nowhere, my wound is starting to twitch making it more painful.

Walking by classes just like Sir Makarov has instructed me to, I noticed how boys have been checking me out with their hungry eyes which made me feel disgusted.

Just then, I felt my heart skip a beat when I notice this guy in front of me. He has brown hair but has black hair near his scalp, he has red eyes like my eyes when I see blood and my body can't help but to transform into this fighting mode. He reminds me of Kiyoto, he has the same features as him, the eyes... Except for the fact that he's flirting with a girl right now. My heart is beating furiously, I can't remember when was the last time it beats like this but it only works of Kiyoto.

I stared at this "Kiyoto" guy until I heard "Kiyoto!" from behind me, but befor I could even look behind. The person who shouted Kiyoto's name bump onto my injured arm and it shot me the limit of my pain. The guy who bumped onto me turned around and shouted sorry and continued his run. He was running to "Kiyoto".

Orange hair and black eyes... It was Teiji, I can't believe I'll see them this soon but they don't seem to identify me as their old friend. I held my wounded arm and I felt it soaked, I looked at my hand to see blood, my blood was streaking down from my wound and is now dripping down to the floor. Shit. This is not good.

I look back to see Kiyoto staring at me. Did he recognize me? or maybe he must be wondering why was I bleeding. Shit. I have to tell them to get away from me but my body draining out my blood, I can't think straight. My sight was getting blurry and I'm going to go unconscious. Not now please, not infront of them. It's too late. Blades came out at the back of my hands and little blades clinging to my thighs and a bit to my face. This is not good, I shut my eyes to ease the pain but when I opened my eyes I felt it. It was red now, red as my blood and I have the desire of hurting... no, killing whoever is at my sight. My body stood there for a second, the next thing I know I was charging towards Kiyoto and Teiji and of course the girl too. I can see their frightened face, it was actually funny if you look at them. Just when I was about to strike at them, a woman with bob raven hair jumped in front of me and lifted her right hand in front of me and blubbered a spell before I was sent flying and I heard a girl screaming Kyaa before I really lost my conscious.


End file.
